The Shipper Diaries
by RockDiva
Summary: Weekly blogs from Natalie's POV based on the episode aired that week. All slowly revealing her feelings for Mr. Monk.
1. Introduction

**INTRODUCTION & DISCLAIMER**

If you recall, there used to be a set of weekly blogs on the USA Network _Monk_ site from the view points of the characters.

I always read the Natalie ones. I also have read some of the Monk books all written from Natalie's POV. Out of this, I have studied her different moods and variations and tones and have now decided to attempt my own blogs from Natalie's POV.

However, there's a twist. Each blog will be hinting at her own slow discovery of her feelings for Mr. Monk. I'm definitely a shipper and so I thought this would be a different way of writing fanfiction for this ship.

Thus, the Natalie I present is the softer side, but not so soft she isn't the same character anymore. There is a fantastic line of inspiration in _Mr. Monk and the Two Assistants_ in which Natalie says she has grown fond of Mr. Monk and needs him in her life as much as he needs her. And thus, that is where I take my cue in writing this!

Alright, for the disclaimers. I do not own Monk, any of the characters, or episodes. I did not write any of the Natalie blogs on USA nor am I Lee Goldberg, the author of the short novels!! I'm just a fan writing in the style of something already presented by USA.

I will be starting with the first episode of season 7, catching up with the first half of the season, and then when the second half airs, I will update weekly.

This first bit is a small introduction from Natalie's point of view in between seasons. Enjoy!!

-Cali (RockDiva)

* * *

**_Thoughts Following Mr. Monk is On the Run_**

Alright, so I haven't had much time to blog lately. It's hard to find time when you're running here and there with the world's greatest detective. But after everything that has happened within the past month, I think I'm going to go insane again if I don't let my thoughts out somewhere! The fact is, I almost lost Mr. Monk, and while somedays I think not having him would be the answer to everything, I nearly fell apart. You can ask Julie! The only time I cried more was when I first found out about Mitch. And despite the Captain's warnings, I was about to take out more money than I could ever pay back to make sure Mr. Monk was buried with the honor he deserves.

But he wasn't dead...thank God! When I found out he wasn't dead, I had to see him one way or another. So with wipe in hand, I caught up with where he was hiding out, another long story in itself, but one I'm sure you know by now, and did the unthinkable! I kissed him! Okay, okay, so it wasn't want you call a romantic kiss, but it was definitely more kissage than I ever expected to use on my boss! But, that moment in time now sticks with me. It haunts me as I remember how he only squirmed so much, how I wasn't about to let go of him until I made sure I knew he was real, of how he spoke of how he wanted to make sure I was protected...everything! Ugh! I really don't know why I'm giving into this again. I told myself I would forget it. He's a close friend and as a close friend I had every right to react the way I did...right? Sigh. Okay, so maybe writing out my thoughts isn't going to help me like I hoped it would.

-Natalie Teeger


	2. Mr Monk Buys a House

_**Mr. Monk Buys a House**_

As you probably all know by now, we are mourning the sudden loss of Dr. Kroger. And as expected, poor Mr. Monk has been taking it the hardest. Every little thing seems to set him off. And I mean more than usual. One Thursday, he started sweeping in the afternoon until I left, but when I returned Friday, he was still sweeping! That's when I knew I wouldn't be strong enough to handle this. Mr. Monk needs a therapist. Trudy wasn't his therapist. Sharona wasn't his therapist. And I can't be his therapist. So I began searching for a new doctor for him. I needed him to deal with this or I don't know how long I could have lasted. And I don't want to quit. Not now that I've learned to love...this job. I don't think I could live with myself if I turned into one more person who's left Mr. Monk.

Now in the midst of sorrow and denial and lack of therapist, Mr. Monk went out on a limb and bought a house. He claimed it was because of a noisy neighbor, which I assure you was definitely not the case. I was shocked at first, but I'm not going to lie...before it was all over, I think I grew pretty attached to the idea. A part of me still thinks it was a good venture for him. He might have been just being stubborn, but despite the destruction that went on in that old house, Mr. Monk seemed willing to persevere. Even I was going slightly mad by the mess! But somehow he kept it together better than I expected.

And this is pretty pathetic, but I feel sorry for that old house. It was just fine, although I admit I bought into the contractor's lies too. But it was completely destroyed all because of greed. It really was a nice, quaint little place. It was a place I could see myself growing old in, with Julie and her own family coming to visit on holidays. A warm toasty fire...with no need for smoke signals!

Of course, if Mr. Monk had kept the house, I can't help but wonder what my wishful thinking implies!

-Natalie Teeger


	3. Mr Monk and the Genius

**_Mr. Monk and the Genius_**

What a case. It had all of us wracking our brains, afraid that Mr. Monk wouldn't catch the creep who killed his wife. The guy was some genius chess player...emphasis on the genius. His poor wife came to Mr. Monk knowing he was going to kill her because he told her so over and over. I can't even imagine how the last months of that woman's life must have been like. And Mr. Monk. You should have seen him. She must have reminded him of Trudy I think. It was a case nearly unsolvable like Trudy's. And she was innocent and crying out to be saved in a way Trudy had never had the chance to do.

And that's when I started thinking about it a little bit more. There's something about Mr. Monk, despite his needy, self-centered nature, that really is compassionate. The way he works nonstop sometimes and goes to great lengths, usually beyond his comfort zone, to solve a case proves he has to have some love for humanity. Well, the humanity that has been victimized. Or maybe it's a hatred for the humanity that brought about his obsessive need to solve cases to begin with. I don't know. Probably both.

But I still think there's more compassion than he would like others to know about. I know, I know. You're probably thinking it's just because his unique personality won't let him ignore a case. But I'm going to keep hope. Maybe not always, but sometimes you can see something deeper in his expression. It's this attachment that can't be denied. Maybe it's Trudy. Maybe Trudy is his compassion like Mitch is my courage and patience. Trudy doesn't always win, but I guess Mitch doesn't always win with me either. But in the end, I'm just glad Mr. Monk won this game of cat and mouse and proved he was the real genius.

But, ugh, not before I could make a fool of myself! It was so embarrassing! We were about to be caught spying by that creep when out of nowhere I suggested we should kiss to avoid suspicion! Can you believe it? I can't. And Mr. Monk...he definitely couldn't believe it by the look on his face. I don't know what I was thinking...no, I wasn't thinking! Then again, I've heard it said that when you speak without thinking, deep down, that's what you're really thinking. And wow, was that even coherent? That's enough rambling for one night.

-Natalie Teeger


	4. Mr Monk Gets Lotto Fever

**_Mr. Monk Gets Lotto Fever_**

I don't even know where to begin. I guess all I can do is start at the beginning. No matter how foolish I feel.

I was the local lotto girl for awhile and let's just say, my head swelled a little during my fifteen minutes of fame. Okay...it swelled a lot. I can't believe what a diva I turned into! Maybe it was my natural rich girl instinct finally taking over. But that's no excuse. I hurt the people around me. I jeopardized the captain. And I abandoned Mr. Monk.

I know, I know, I know. I should have known better. But I'm not going to lie. I enjoyed the attention. It was such a nice change. Too nice, I guess. But you don't know what it's like taking care of Mr. Monk with no appreciation in return. Okay, so maybe there's _some_ appreciation, but sometimes it just doesn't seem to be enough. I don't mean to be a whiny brat, but I have my needs too. I guess the question is, what are those needs and do I really expect my boss to fulfill them? I need money, so he takes care of that. Even if I complain more than I think I should have to on pay day. Then, of course, I have Julie to think about, but for all of his downfalls, I can't really complain about that. Mr. Monk has been a decent enough constant in Julie's life for some time now.

And then there's my personal life...what's left of it anyways. I've realized the more time I spend with Mr. Monk, the harder it has been to really let go of Mitch. When I first met him, I had an active enough love life, which he made painfully clear in front of Julie. Now, I hardly see anyone. And I'm lonely.

Maybe that's why it felt so good to have so many adoring fans surrounding me. But now that they're gone, I don't know what to do. I guess I just go back to being a lonely Garfunkel. Oh well. I don't know if I even want to think about this right now. Not after the past few weeks I've had. For now, I guess I'm just glad to be back to normal.

In the end, Mr. Monk came to my rescue, well both mine and the Captain's, when we were being charged with rigging the lotto machine. But I know if it had just been me, he still would have helped. Now normally, I would say it's because he needed me back, but this time I think I needed him more. When things got hard, he was the only person I knew to turn to. Maybe he's more than a constant in just Julie's life. I guess in a lot of ways, Mr. Monk already fills most of my needs. And maybe I should just accept things as they are.

Lesson learned. I just can't quit Mr. Monk...I can't quit us.

-Natalie Teeger


	5. Mr Monk Takes a Punch

**_Mr. Monk Takes a Punch_**

I am so proud of him!!!! I mean Mr. Monk of course. He passed his state-mandated physical. He ran, he climbed, AND he even did pull ups! Now I'm going to be honest. I really did have my doubts. After all, the first day he asked me to help him train, he only ran a few yards before cramping up and falling over. And just seeing him collapse like that...I have to admit, it kind of worried me. So, when Mr. Monk asked me out of the blue if I wanted to be his welfare buddy, well...I think I actually considered it! Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating just a little bit, but I DID give in and take him to pick up the application form. So that has to say something, right?

Thank goodness Ray Regis came along. I'm not saying I'm happy he almost lost his life over a stupid commercial and stolen art. But without him, maybe Mr. Monk really would have been forced to quit. There goes me doubting again. But hey! I I don't know if I cold have succeeded either. Not without some real pushing. Maybe I didn't believe in Mr. Monk's abilities like I should have, but someone did and I think that's all it really takes for someone, especially someone like Mr. Monk, to succeed.

So, whatever Ray Regis said or did, I'm definitely grateful. He awoke the beast in Mr. Monk. THE PURPLE BEAST!!!! Oh yes, that image will never get old. Just thinking about it makes me want to do another happy prospector dance...

- Natalie Teeger


	6. Mr Monk Is Underwater

**_Mr. Monk Is Underwater_**

There are some days when I miss Mitch so much that I really do wonder if I'll ever be able to move on. I remember when I first met Mr. Monk. I told him life goes on, and yet I wonder...has it really? You see, I've realized, the more time I spend with Mr. Monk, the harder it becomes to just let go. For example, when we were on that submarine trying to solve the case for Mitch's old pal, Lt. Steven Albright, I can't deny I had mixed emotions. Maybe it was the uniform or maybe it was being close to someone who was also close to Mitch, but whatever it was, I enjoyed being with Steven.

So why did it shut down like that? Why did I back away when he tried to get close? I actually felt like I was betraying Mitch when I kissed Steven! It was weird, like this undeniable force was keeping me from letting myself get close to him. I wonder if that's how Mr. Monk feels. I know that deep down all he really ever wants and needs is love. But maybe he's bound by that same strange force I felt with Steven.

I wish I understood what happened, but I just don't. I mean, sure, Steven is sweet. He's not Mitch, but he's amazing in his own way. And I have always cared for him as Mitch's best friend. Hmm, maybe that's all he can ever be though. Just a very dear friend. Maybe that strange force will never go away - like seems to be the case for my poor boss. OR maybe it's like Karma or destiny or something. And maybe it won't go away until the right person comes along. Yeah, I really hope that's the case.

But I guess for now I'm left stuck between yesterday and tomorrow. Just like Mr. Monk. You know...I hope it's just a temporary force for him too.

- Natalie Teeger


	7. Mr Monk Falls In Love

**_Mr. Monk Falls In Love_**

Why can't Mr. Monk catch a break? Just once? He's been sleepwalking for all these years and just when he decides it's safe to wake up, he wakes up to a nightmare. You see, Mr. Monk finally found someone who made him all but forget about Trudy. I know! It shocked me too. And what's more, she was someone I would have approved of.

That's right. I'm not afraid to admit that I'm pretty protective of Mr. Monk in the sense of who and who doesn't deserve his affection. Is that weird? I mean, he's just been hurt so many times. I don't want to see him get hurt again. On the other hand, she did seem like a nice woman, but Mr. Monk still got hurt. I guess that's just life and not even Mr. Monk can escape it. Not even if he really deserves a little mercy.

I started thinking about it and maybe it was that strange force again. You know, the one I felt with Lt. Albright. Maybe it was trying to keep him from being with her. But on the bright side, if Mr. Monk was able to open up that much, then that has to mean I might have been right about it being a temporary force. Maybe there's hope yet...for both of us.

After all, I'm sure that's what both Trudy and Mitch would want for us. I told Mr. Monk that Trudy would want him to be happy, but maybe Trudy was the one who didn't quite approve of this particular woman. Okay...now I DO sound crazy, right? But you know, sometimes I can't help but wonder about things like that. Does Trudy approve of me and my relationship with Mr. Monk? Does Mitch like the idea of my working with the greatest detective in the world? Maybe they're both somewhere screaming at us because of our decisions.

Okay, time to be rational again. I can't worry about trying to please my late husband with everything I do. I didn't even do that when Mitch was alive. I just can't wonder how I should live my life as if Mitch were still here physically. I can't sleepwalk like Mr. Monk. I just can't. And I hope that Mr. Monk realizes he can't either and somehow wakes up again. It was pretty nice seeing that smile of his. Even if that smiling face lives under the assumption I'm not a girl...

- Natalie Teeger


	8. Mr Monk's 100th Case

**_Mr. Monk's 100th Case_**

100 cases. Wow. ONE HUNDRED CASES!! No, wait...101! I still can't get past it. Mr. Monk has solved 101 cases. It's like some kind of record. Then again, it also means 101 tragic cases in need of solving...you know what, I'm not even going to look at it at way. Because I'm just too happy for Mr. Monk right now. He deserves all the recognition he's gotten lately. All the interviews, being followed around by cameras, it's been wonderful for him. And I have a feeling he's enjoyed the attention. At least, I hope he's enjoyed it, because like I said, he deserves it.

As for me, I feel so privileged to have been there by his side through so many of the cases. Even on the worst days, Mr. Monk is an amazing detective. He may test my patience sometimes, but I don't think I could imagine not being his assistant anymore. I couldn't imagine NOT being the Nancy Drew of assistants! Even though he does most of the work, I get in there and help with the dirty work when I get the chance. Between you and me, it's exhilirating. It can be frightning, but that's part of the rush. I wouldn't trade it for anything. And when Mr. Monk solves a case...every single time...it's just like...wow. It makes all of the hard days worth it. It makes all of the long hours seem timeless.

So that's why I had to make sure he didn't call it quits. You may not believe this, - or maybe you will - but Mr. Monk actually wanted to give up detective work just because he hit a nice, even number like 100! Thank goodness I had my own type of brilliant detective moment and pointed out that he actually had solved 2 cases in 1, making the score 101. Not quite a nice, even number.

Of course, the thought of 101 makes Mr. Monk very uncomfortable, so there won't be any quitting just yet. And that's good because there's no way this Nancy Drew is letting him break up our dynamic duo without my getting a say in the matter!

- Natalie Teeger


	9. Mr Monk Gets Hypnotized

**_Mr. Monk Gets Hypnotized_**

Have you ever known a person and wondered what they might have been like as a kid? For instance, I've always pictured Mr. Monk as this kid who did eveything by the book and then some. A kid who didn't even WANT to do the things other kids had fun doing. In fact, I've always assumed he must have been the best behaved, albeit unhappy, kid a mother could ask for. Boy, was I wrong!

Mr. Monk underwent hypnotism against my wishes because it seemed to work for his rival Harold Krenshaw. The result was more than I could have ever bargained for. Mr. Monk reverted to a childlike state of mind. At first, I had no idea what was going on. I mean, he was touching nature and doing all kinds of other un-Monk things. At one point he even took a flower and started brushing my face with it! I should have realized right away something was seriously wrong.

Eventually, I managed to figure out that Mr. Monk had gone to see that hypnotist and called Dr. Bell. He said Mr. Monk was acting and thinking as though he were 6 or 7 years old again. Apparently, it might not have been perfect time of life for him, but in his mind it was a happier time in comparison to everything else. I guess this was payback for all of the times I've joked about being Mr. Monk's babysitter. Because let me tell you, he was definitely NOT behaved! Instead of him wanting to play solitaire or stack building blocks in perfectly even structures, he was rambunctious, got into everything, spouted off the first thing that came to his mind, you name it. In short, he was a handful. It made me almost grateful that I'd had a daughter and not a son!

But for all the trouble Mr. Monk caused, I can't say I wasn't pleasantly surprised. It may have been weird to see a grown man acting that way, but at the same time, it was nice to think there must have been a time when Mr. Monk was a happy, normal little boy. Okay, so technically he wasn't actually reliving his childhood according to Dr. Bell. But he WAS reliving the childhood he desperately wanted. So that's enough to mean he wanted to be happy like any other kid. And that thought actually makes me pretty angry at what he went through. How could anyone not have loved him enough to even give him a single pancake? How could his mother or father not have gone out of their way to nurture that happy spirit inside?

I don't claim to fully understand the cicumstances surrounding Mr. Monk's past or what his parents did to put a damper on that happiness or why they did. But now I do know that somewhere inside, a 7 year old boy named Adrian is still as carefree as he's always dreamed of being. I only wish there could be a way for little Adrian to grow up and be the happy man Mr. Monk deserves to be. You know, I have a feeling Trudy was the one who took the time to free that happy spirit until her death sent it back into hiding. But who knows. Maybe someone else will come along and free it again, no hypnotism necessary.

- Natalie Teeger


	10. Mr Monk and the Miracle

**_Mr. Monk and the Miracle_**

Another Christmas gone. Just like those cheesy songs, I really do wish it would last all year, or at least more than 24 hours. After all, we go through so much trouble just to celebrate Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, and then bam! It's over with. Believe me, I'm not trying to be cynical. I just wish the magic could last longer. I mean, Christmas is a season for miracles. And who doesn't love miracles? With the exception of Mr. Monk, that is.

This Christmas decided to take on the miraculous role a lot more literally than usual. You see, there was this scam that caused hundreds of people to believe that a fountain at a local monastary was able to heal those who drank from it. The truth is, it was just a cover up to keep from the area being demolished and a body being found. Despicable right? Poor Captain Stottlemeyer especially felt the sting of being let down by the phony fountain. And I have to admit, I was a little let down too. As crazy as it might sound, I had this deep longing that it would be true and that Mr. Monk could...get better.

Mr. Monk was the only one who couldn't see it as anything more than a fountain, a very germy fountain. He knew better than to believe. But just because this fountain wasn't really miraculous, I won't stop believing. I just can't! It's like I told him. I need the hope of something greater. I HAVE to believe that Mitch waits for me somewhere. Yes, I believe in Heaven. Is that so wrong? You know, there are still many adults who believe in Santa Claus too. And I think it's for the same reason. Just because everyone says he doesn't exist, the magical feeling associated with Santa and Christmas morning is enough to keep them hoping that he is real.

I can't say I believe in Santa Claus, but if I did, I know what I'd ask him for Christmas. I wouldn't ask for Mitch to come back, because I do believe I'll see him again. I wouldn't ask for my daughter to have a perfect life because I know she's strong and able to meet all of the challenges that lie ahead. I wouldn't ask for lots of money, a big house, or a fancy car. I've had all of those things before. All I want for Christmas is Mr. Monk to get better.

So, dear God, if you're listening, please send a real miracle. And dear Santa, if you're real, then I'll make sure I'm extra good next year. Just, please, somebody make Mr. Monk happy again.

- Natalie Teeger


	11. Mr Monk and the Other Brother

**_Mr. Monk and the Other Brother_**

Blood is thicker than water. Yes, even in Mr. Monk's case. He may not want to admit it. Or he may think he has the sorriest excuse for a family that's every existed. But the truth is, when it comes down to it, Mr. Monk does care for his family. All he wants is to believe his family cares for him in return. And deep down, they do. They may not have always known how to show it...

The reason for my rambling is because Mr. Monk met his half-brother Jack, Jr. I don't even know where to begin. Jack escaped from prison, was framed for murder, came to Mr. Monk for help, and Mr. Monk actually harbored his fugitive brother. Oh the things that happen to Detective Adrian Monk. But Mr. Monk's willingness to help his brother definitely proves he cares at least a little bit. Jack, Jr. on the other hand, well, I'll admit I had my doubts once I found out who he was. He's a con man to the core, but even he chose to help Mr. Monk when he had the chance to escape to Paraguay. So he might be a bit of a slimebag, but just like Mr. Monk, family is a stronger tie than he can sever.

The funniest part about all of this is Mr. Monk passed Jack off as his pen pal! No wait, scratch that. The funniest part is I actually believed him! I should know Mr. Monk better than that by now. The more I think about it, the more I realize how silly it sounds. Mr. Monk is still a terrible liar. But that doesn't change the fact that he lied to me. After all we've been through, he couldn't trust me to keep his secret. He said he was trying to protect me. Was he lying about that too?

I don't know. Maybe I should just be grateful. Hmm...maybe I should even be flattered. Maybe he only wanted to protect me for selfish reasons, but I guess it means I'm at least important to him. I'm beginning to wonder if Mr. Monk and I have a bond thicker than water too. It may not be blood, but I think it's definitely something.

- Natalie Teeger


	12. Mr Monk On Wheels

**_Mr. Monk On Wheels_**

Karma. I don't think I ever want to hear that word again. For that matter, I never want to hear the word chips either. I clearly must not have had as much equity built up as I thought. Or maybe working for Mr. Monk doesn't count. All I know is, I tried cashing in my Karma chips and it only made my life more miserable. Let's see, I helped get a person killed, I helped get my boss shot in the leg...twice, and all after helping the person who was killed steal a bike.

So, the first time Mr. Monk was shot, I felt so bad that I wheeled him around in a wheel chair...everywhere. And you know Mr. Monk. When he sets his mind to feeling sorry for himself, everyone around is forced to join him in his misery. I should have remembered that from when he went blind for a short while. I should have never sympathized with him to the point of putting myself at risk. As dramatic as it seems, I was so busy trying to make Mr. Monk feel comfortable that I stopped taking care of myself.

But what hurt me the most was Mr. Monk didn't even seem to notice or care. I kept telling myself, eventually he'll snap out of it or eventually he'll realize what you'r going through too. And eventually he did, but it almost came a little too late. My body was on the brink of shutting down and I was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Ten more minutes and I think I might have actually said goodbye to Mr. Monk for good.

Now that I've had some time to recuperate and reflect, I wonder if I put myself through the pain just as much as I blamed Mr. Monk for putting me through it. I mean, maybe I expected too much from him. Why did I desperately need his vindication? I knew it wasn't directly my fault he was shot. Well, not the first time anyways. But I don't know how to explain how I felt. I guess I just really wanted him to understand I never meant to hurt him.

Well, I think he finally understands. I shot him in his other leg on accident, so as a token of my sympathy, I decided to give Mr. Monk all of my Karma chips. And surprisingly, he accepted them as my apology. So, no more wheeling against my will! That and, from now on, I think I'll go easy on the Karma chips.

- Natalie Teeger


	13. Mr Monk and the Lady Next Door

**_Mr. Monk and the Lady Next Door_**

Mr. Monk sure has a knack for messing up a good thing. I know he can't help it. It's just so hard for him to trust people. I think he thinks that if someone enjoys being around him, there must be some kind of catch. With everything he's been through, I guess it's not surprise. But the fact is, Mr. Monk deserves more credit than he gives himself.

Sure, he may be selfish and overbearing at times, but there's something about him that's pretty enduring. There's this wonderful side that comes out every now and then when given the chance. Of course, it usually has to be coaxed out with a certain type of love, but I guess love brings out the best in anyone. Marge Johnson, a very kind, elderly woman, understood the type of motherly love Mr. Monk needed. I'm only sorry she had to suffer Mr. Monk's inability to trust. Before she moved to be with her sister, she was an amazing influence in Mr. Monk's life. And seeing as she had lost her son, I think he did her some good too.

It might have been bittersweet, but Marge taught Mr. Monk a valuable lesson. I think she taught him that unconditional love makes a person step out of their comfort zone. Unconditional love moves a person to forgive someone who's hurt them deeply. Unconditional love is worth the pain. I'm not sure, but I think Mr. Monk will be willing to follow Marge's advice and stay warm. And you know, I think I'll take her advice too.

As for being a pirate...I think I'd actually pay money to see Mr. Monk dressed as one. Does that make me a bad person? :)

- Natalie Teeger


	14. Mr Monk Makes the Playoffs

**_Mr. Monk Makes the Playoffs_**

As much as I enjoy spending time with Mr. Monk, it's always nice to get a day off. Of course, I didn't expect it to involve laying upside down in a police station stairwell watching a football game. What will Randy think of next? But as much "fun" as I had today, I'm sure Mr. Monk and Captain Stottlemeyer had a better time. They had VIP ticketes courtesy of Bob Costas. Apparently Mr. Monk saved his life once!

Sure, I could have gone and Mr. Monk probably would have been happier if I'd said yes, but I thought Mr. Monk needed to spend some male bonding time with the man who has been there by his side just as much as Trudy ever was. Of course, the Captain should have realized Mr. Monk can't go anywhere without finding a case to solve.

Before the first quarter even ended, Randy got a call from the Captain and rushed off shouting something about an epic tragedy. It turns out the Condor's back up quarterback had been murdered before the game. Later Mr. Monk discovered the opposing team coach had stolen the Condor playbook. No wonder we were losing!

Wow. I guess I kind of missed out on a pretty exciting day. Maybe I should have passed on the dusty stairwell and opted for going to the game with Mr. Monk after all. Oh well, it's a sacrifice I'm okay with. I'm pretty sure male bonding did Mr. Monk some good. At least, I hope really hope it did.

- Natalie Teeger


	15. Mr Monk and the Bully

**_Mr. Monk and the Bully _**

Everyone's probably had to deal with a bully at some time or other. It's part of life. Some people will never get along and some people will always pick on others to cover up their own insecurities. Mr. Monk just doesn't get that. He's one of the unfortunate victims of bullying that has had a hard time letting go. Now, I understand his condition is partly to blame, but truth be told, many people struggle just as much.

I remember in high school, a friend of mine was so convinced she was fat that she stopped eating. Turns out, it was because her mother thought she was a little too pudgy - and she really wasn't! - and constantly degraded her for it. On the other hand, I knew another girl in elementary school who was overweight and everyone teased her mercilessly. When I ran into her once many years later, she was well overweight and admitted that every time she thought about what those kids said to her, it only drove her to eat more.

So, given the torment that so many people go through and put themselves through because of past bullies, I'm pretty proud of Mr. Monk. An old bully came to him needing help. It was no walk in the park, but Mr. Monk eventually did put aside years of bitterness in order to solve the case. I can't say there was some spectacular happy ending and after all these years, suddenly they're best friends. But Mr. Monk did the right thing and that's all that matters in my book.

The sad fact is, some people will always be jerks. It doesn't justify the bullying, but it's like hardwired or something. It's up to the rest of us to decide whether or not we want to waste our time and lives obsessing over what some bully might have said or done to the point that we forget about the other people who do care. I really hope Mr. Monk hasn't forgotten about those of us who will always care for him no matter what.

- Natalie Teeger


	16. Mr Monk and the Magician

**_Mr. Monk and the Magician _**

Kevin Dorfman. You never know what you have until it's gone.

He was a kind friend, caring neighbor and always able to light up a room just by being there. His sudden loss is a tragic one, but thankfully one that Mr. Monk was able to avenge at the peril of his own life. I hope Kevin knows how much Mr. Monk put himself through to catch his killer. For a short time, I was afraid I would lose Mr. Monk too. But at the end of the day, it didn't bring Kevin back to us and our sorrow remains.

Kevin had one of those smiles that was so contagious it was almost infuriating. He just didn't look at the world the same way as everyone else. He was unconventional, kind of quirky, and willing to pursue any interest all while lending a helping hand to those who needed it it. I'll admit that Kevin could get under a person's skin, but maybe it was just because he was so full of life that he couldn't help but annoy the rest of us who weren't.

His unconditional friendship with Mr. Monk will be the legacy I cherish always. He was a unique soul, just like Mr. Monk. They somehow understood each other. Kevin Dorfman invited himself into Mr. Monk's life and Mr. Monk let him stay. Just knowing how much of a soft spot Mr. Monk really had for him makes me miss Kevin more.

- Natalie Teeger


	17. Mr Monk Fights City Hall

**_Mr. Monk Fights City Hall _**

B-5. Who would think one letter and one number could mean so much to a person? To Mr. Monk, B-5 means years of being so close, but so far. B-5 is the part of the parking garage where his wife was murdered. It's the place where his world came crashing down around him. Or, at least, it was until the city council voted to have it demolished and replaced with a park.

Mr. Monk did his best to keep it from happening, but some things just can't be stopped. Perhaps it's for the best. I want to tell him, but can't find the nerve, that maybe Trudy is happier this way. The park, the Trudy A. Monk Park in her honor, will be a safe place for children to spend their time being happy and something tells me that makes Trudy happy too. And maybe now Mr. Monk can visit the park and feel her love all around him instead of going to that garage and wandering around helplessly looking for clues that don't exist.

Unfortunately, I hope for the best, but I can't say I expect him to visit the park and just all at once finally be at peace. I don't because, honestly, I understand what he must be going through. Mitch's death is just as much a mystery to me as Trudy's is to Mr. Monk. And staring at my husband's medals and honors doesn't bring me comfort so much as it brings more confusion and loneliness. So, no matter how beautiful the Trudy A. Monk Park is when it's constructed, I can only assume its beauty will bring Mr. Monk more confusion and loneliness.

That said, I'm still convinced that Trudy's at peace with the city council's decision, even if Mr. Monk isn't. Where one door closes another one always opens, right? Maybe, just maybe, the next door will finally be the one Mr. Monk needs to solve Trudy's case. Who can say? All I know is whatever happens, when that next door does open, I'm going to be right there with Mr. Monk to find out.

- Natalie Teeger


	18. Season 8

**SEASON 8**

Here begins the final season of Mr. Monk, which I will follow with blogs each week. No one can be certain the fate of Monk and Natalie individually or together, but whatever happens, Natalie will still eventually come to realize she loves Mr. Monk in these blogs. Even if the writers have her settling for someone else or Mr. Monk for someone else, in my blogs she will still have always loved Mr. Monk.

Right now, I want to take the time to thank everyone who reviewed my Season 7 blogs. Because I will be doing a lot to keep up with following along with this season (not to mention several other farewell to Monk things elsewhere), I can't assure I will have time to reply to reviews. I want everyone who takes the time to review future chapters to know I read everyone and each one is special. Thanks in advance for reading!

Well, I guess here's to one more season of _Monk_ and the best Detective/Assistant team to have ever graced the sceen.

- Cali (RockDiva)


	19. Mr Monk's Favorite Show

_**Mr. Monk's Favorite Show  
**_

Page 73. It was by far one of the most disgusting, self-degrading things I've ever read. I'm almost ashamed to have eaten it. I should have my stomach pumped or something.

If you're wondering why I'm talking about eating a page from a book, it's because of a little dose of television vs. reality that Mr. Monk was given courtesy of former child star, Christene Rapp. If you're a fan of the old series _The Cooper Clan_, you'll probably remember her. And if you've read her latest book, well, then first, my condolences to you. You may or may not have been shocked to learn about her wild side. After all, now days it's easy to hear about child stars who eventually lost control in their pursuit of fulfillment in the midst of glamour, excess and superficiality.

But, of course, Mr. Monk lives in his own reality and the contents of Christene Rapp's book brought one of his only good childhood memories crashing down. But at least I can say he never had a chance to read page 73! I think it might have made him pry the cup of hot tea from my hands and burn out his eyes himself.

In the end, Ms. Rapp was more than imprudent, but willing to murder a man. So, no matter what her book revealed, I think the biggest revelation was somewhere between the lines. Mr. Monk complains about his family, but the truth is, I think he had it a million times better than any of the Cooper Clan kids. They might have looked good on screen, but off screen, it's pretty clear they were the ones in need of their other family. As for Mr. Monk, he's got love none of them have ever felt, he just needs to realize it.

- Natalie Teeger


	20. Mr Monk and the Foreign Man

_**Mr. Monk and the Foreign Man  
**_

I wish Mr. Monk could smile more. He's got the face for it. I wish he could find the humor in life. I know it's sometimes hard for anyone to laugh when they feel like the world has turned against them. But that didn't stop Samuel, a Nigerian man who lost his wife to a hit and run. Samuel was grieving, but he hadn't lost his joy completely. In fact, I think every time he laughed or smiled, it helped heal him just a little.

The amazing part was I helped bring some of that joy back. At least in his opinion I did. All I was doing was being myself, and Samuel found that amusing enough. In a good way though. According to him, I'm naturally funny.

Mr. Monk thinks otherwise. But I can't hate him for it. You could sit Mr. Monk down in a room full of the funniest people who have ever lived and he wouldn't laugh at any of them. Still, it doesn't keep me from wishing he would laugh. I wish my natural humor had an effect on him every now and then. Just to see Mr. Monk smile would be a nice change.

Or maybe like Samuel said before he left, "Knowing is everything." Maybe for someone like Mr. Monk, he won't be able to laugh again until he solves Trudy's case. Samuel also promised Mr. Monk that he would be next. I hope to God it wasn't an empty promise. Then again, there was such conviction in Samuel's eyes when he said it. I can't help but believe he's right.

So, I wonder what will happen when Mr. Monk solves Trudy's case. Will he breakdown because his entire life's purpose - in his mind - is complete? Will he cry tears of joy? Will he smile bigger than he's ever dared to smile before? I like to think it'll be the last one and I hope I'm there to find out.

Until then, I'm going to keep doing my best to make that smile of his show itself a little bit more often whether he wants it to or not.

- Natalie Teeger


	21. Mr Monk and the UFO

_**Mr. Monk and the U.F.O.  
**_

Can you believe I actually thought Mr. Monk might be an alien? Well, can you blame me? Sometimes he's just so different from anyone I've ever met. Nothing about him makes sense. So, when we got stranded in Nevada and a group of fanatics there because of a U.F.O. sighting thought Mr. Monk was an alien... I can't lie. I wondered if maybe they knew what they were talking about. Ridiculous, right?

Well, believe me. If you spent nearly 24/7 with Mr. Monk, you might not find it so ridiculous. Before the car broke down, Mr. Monk and I had been driving back from a wedding of a very close friend of mine. It's my fault for letting him talk, more like beg, me into taking him. The entire time he didn't say a thing. It was obvious he felt like a fish out of water...or an alien on a strange planet. Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on him, but, honestly, this time it really got to me. I don't know why. I should have expected him to make things difficult. Still, I thought, maybe because he was so desperate to come, I don't know, maybe I assumed he was going to at least try his best to actually act like he was there as my date...Um, well, you know what I mean. I guess I just expected he would try to act normal for my sake since I let him come.

Anyways, it turned out it wasn't a real U.F.O., but just another attempt to cover up the murder of a local woman. Ugh, I don't even want to talk about that part. If you'd seen her, you'd understand. And as usual, Mr. Monk solved the case and proved he's still human and a remarkable one at that. Maybe he's not as human as the rest of us think he should be, but that doesn't make him an alien. In fact, I'm sure to him, we're all the aliens.

On the other hand, that's what keeps me wondering if the tinfoil brigade - those fanatics I mentioned earlier - were on to something. I mean, I feel kind of guilty for thinking Mr. Monk is some creature from space, but can any person REALLY be that quirky? Oh well, I guess they can be. But can you believe I even wanted to take a peek at his bellybutton?! Apparently aliens aren't supposed to have them. I actually chased him through his apartment trying to get him to show it to me!

Now, if you're wondering if I ever did get to see Mr. Monk's bellybutton, well, I'm afraid that information is classified...

- Natalie Teeger


	22. Mr Monk Is Someone Else

_**Mr. Monk is Someone Else  
**_

You know, I never really bought into that whole "everyone has a look alike somewhere" thing. That is until a man named Frank DePalma got hit by a bus. This guy looked exactly like Mr. Monk. Minus the obvious look of confidence my boss seems to lack and, well, minus the cigar, they could have been identical twins. They looked so much alike that Mr. Monk was asked by the FBI to go undercover as him. Turns out Mr. DePalma was a notorious hit man and was in San Francisco to do a job.

I don't know what he was thinking, but Mr. Monk went through with the undercover operation and handled himself well. Too well actually. Frank was on tough character, and Mr. Monk enjoyed being tough too for a change. I mean, let's face it. Without me, the world would try to walk all over Mr. Monk. But that doesn't mean he isn't strong in his own right. In fact, he's one of the strongest people I know where it really counts. It's like the Captain said, when the time comes, he can always find the strength he needs to get the job done.

And that's exactly what he did. Thanks to his convincing role as Frank DePalma, a few of the worst hit men in the world were arrested. And maybe Lola too! I wonder... If so, that'll teach her. Nobody sinks their claws into my steady and gets away with it.

Okay, so I'm sure you're just dying to know what in the world I'm talking about. You see, Mr. Monk wasn't the only one undercover. When DePalma's gal, Lola showed up, Mr. Monk naturally panicked. To ward her off, he tried to convince her he couldn't cheat on his steady girlfriend, Natalie Teegerb. Yes, with a b on the end. Apparently, Mr. Monk and Ms. Teegerb kiss...a lot. Poor, Lola. If she only knew. She wouldn't have had to waste so much...how should I put it...energy on Mr. Monk. And she most definitely wouldn't have had to be jealous of his personal assistant!

But, just between you and me, I did NOT like the way she was handling Mr. Monk all seductively in that bar. Even if she didn't know who I really was, she had some nerve. I know it probably shouldn't have, but it made my skin crawl. I don't know if I can honestly say that glare I gave Lola was just an act. Hmm. Nope, I'm pretty sure it wasn't.

- Natalie Teeger(b)


	23. Mr Monk Takes the Stand

_**Mr. Monk Takes the Stand  
**_

There are some people in this world who are low down, despicable dogs who, for whatever reason, feel the need to suck the life out of any helpless victim. Harrison Powell is one of those people. He's a dirty snake disguised as a defense attorney. I hate him. But if anyone knows how to handle snakes, it's Mr. Monk.

Of course, Mr. Monk didn't beat that jerk at his own game without taking a pretty hefty beating himself first. And that makes me hate Powell even more. He humiliated Mr. Monk in front of the entire courtroom. He ridiculed him, cut him down, practically left him for dead. Him and his "former detective Adrian Monk" spew had me wanting to take something and knock him over the head. Of course, attempted murder probably is best left for somewhere other than a courtroom. But I DID jump up and scream objection. I couldn't help it! Mr. Monk was helpless up there on the witness stand. I had to do something! Didn't I?

After Powell won the case, things only got worse. Mr. Monk pulled his usual "giving up" card. I don't blame him after being chewed up and spit out like that, but I could NOT let Harrison Powell have the last laugh. There was no way I was going to let that sorry excuse of a man ruin Mr. Monk's career. So, when Randy had another case he seriously needed help with, I wasn't going to take no for an answer. Mr. Monk knew exactly what I meant when I told him he could quit, but he couldn't.

Mr. Monk took the hint and we went to investigate the murder scene. That in itself turned into somewhat of a nightmare. Mr. Monk began badgering himself. He was scolding himself as though he were Harrison Powell. And just like in that courtroom, it made my blood boil. I don't know why, but I just couldn't handle watching Mr. Monk put himself through that kind of torture. So again, I shouted objection! Objection to badgering himself. Objection to giving up. Objection to everything that made him hurt like that.

I'm glad I objected! I told Randy to keep reading the case file and within a matter of minutes, Mr. Monk solved the case. Turns out, the same guy who got away with murdering his wife -thanks to Powell- also murdered the woman in the other case. Man, was I proud of him. Mr. Monk went on and defeated Harrison Powell in another trial! It was a very sweet victory for all of us. And I wanted him to know how excellent he did. After everyone left that courtroom, I made sure to tell him how proud I was.

You know what, this time I think he really enjoyed the compliment. And seeing that self-satisfied smile of his made up for just about everything that Harrison Powell put us through.

- Natalie Teeger


	24. Mr Monk and the Critic

_**Mr. Monk and the Critic  
**_

I have the most beautiful, talented daughter in the world. Okay okay. So I know most mothers think they have the most wonderful children in the world. But I really do! Julie is going places. Not only did she land her first role at a local theater, but she also just got accepted into Berkley!

She also managed to solve a double homicide! You see, this jerk critic came to the show as an alibi for murdering his girlfriend. He left the theater during Julie's musical number to commit the crime and then had the nerve to give her a horrible review for the song he didn't even hear! Yeah, well, he messed with the wrong psycho stage mother. At first I just figured he was either blind or deaf and so, naturally, I went to give him a piece of my mind.

That's when I started putting pieces together. He wore the same cologne that I smelled at the crime scene and he ate the same food everyday from the same place where his girlfriend had worked. That along with the horrible review, I just knew something was wrong. Sure, I'll admit I just really wanted to bring that guy down for criticizing Julie, but I'm not the only one who had selfish motives. When he tried to kill the theater's bathroom attendant that Mr. Monk got attached to (I'm not even going to ask), he was more than ready to find a way to bring the guy down too.

Mr. Monk came up with a perfectly brilliant plan and Julie gave a perfectly brilliant performance. She was able to coerce the truth from that jerk once and for all. She was so good. I just can't get over it. Just like I can't believe my little girl is about graduate. Where does the time go?

The only thing better would have been if Mitch could have seen Julie up on that stage belting out her solo. It was just so beautiful. Or poised as Mr. Monk continued to say. You know him. He struggles with giving proper compliments. But he gave the best compliment and doesn't even realize it. Before the show started, Mr. Monk started complaining he had to use the bathroom. I assumed he would find a way to just leave and go all the way home. But he didn't. He used the bathroom there! I guess that's where the bathroom attendant came in.

Anyways, the fact that he chose to overcome his fear and use a public bathroom so he could stay and watch the show...well, that lets me know Mr. Monk cares about Julie. He may not know how else to show it, but I know he cares. And that even makes up for his writing me a bad check.

- Natalie Teeger


	25. Mr Monk and the Voodoo Curse

_**Mr. Monk and the Voodoo Curse  
**_

Ever been decapitated? Me neither, thank God! But I almost was...kinda. It's a long story. A long, very scary story.

It all started when a poor old woman was killed when she was struck by a baseball hit by a kid in a little league. A few days later, some relatives found a package in her home that contained a voodoo doll with the lady's name and a baseball glued to the doll's head. Needless to say, that's more than a little weird. Then, it happened again with a man who'd been struck by lightning. By this time, I couldn't take it anymore. I was a nervous wreck. I hated the case so much, I just had to get out of there. I booked myself and Mr. Monk rooms at a fancy hotel as far away as possible and tried to coax him to come. I even pretended to call the Captain so I could get his pretend blessing for Mr. Monk to leave the case. Of course, the ace detective was quick to figure out I was lying and I was forced to take him to yet another investigation scene. At that point, I was willing to quit rather than go inside and see another doll!

Okay, so I know I'm usually the level headed one. It probably doesn't make sense for me to be so irrational. Mr. Monk didn't understand it either. You see, a voodoo priestess told me that I would lose Mitch if I didn't warn him he was in danger. That was the day before he was shot down. So can you blame me for hating voodoo so strongly? To make matters worse, one more doll was delivered...to me. The doll had my name on it and was decapitated! It absolutely sent me over the edge. I've never been so scared in my life. I refused to leave my house. I could barely sleep. I even wore one of those doggy funnel things! All I could think about was what would happen to Julie.

Thankfully Mr. Monk remained level headed. He was unsympathetic before he knew my history and before the doll arrived, but it's amazing how quickly he stepped up to the plate after the fact. He promised me that nothing would happen. I had a hard time believing him, but I definitely felt a little bit safer with him around. Not much, but a little. At least he knows better than to bite the heads off of gingerbread cookies. Mr. Monk was determined to find the creep who was sending the dolls. Sure enough, it was all intentional, just as Mr. Monk assumed. Unfortunately, I almost didn't realize it until it was too late.

A voodoo priest came to my house to "unhex" me, but in my state of mind, I went and drank a concoction he made and Mr. Monk had to call 911 immediately. When t I was rushed off in the ambulance, Mr. Monk followed behind with the voodoo priest. Thank goodness he was following! The paramedic was the killer! I could barely see straight and here I was fighting for my life in an ambulance! It was a million times scarier than any voodoo doll. Mr. Monk must have figured it out too because the ambulance was rammed and we came to a crash. Before I barely had time to blink, the ambulance doors opened and there was Mr. Monk! I don't think I'd ever been so happy to see him in my life. I fell straight into his arms without any thinking twice. It was the safest I'd felt since the case began.

I have to admit. Mr. Monk surprised me. He did everything he knew how to help me. He hired that guy because he knew I'd be better off thinking rationally again. He even got in that same guy's van in order to follow me to the hospital. He didn't even wait for the Captain. The paramedic's theory was that Mr. Monk cared so much about me that if anything happened to me it would throw him off of her trail. I know he says it was only a theory, but I can't stop thinking about it. I think she might have been right...

-Natalie Teeger


	26. Mr Monk Goes to Group Therapy

_**Mr. Monk Goes to Group Therapy  
**_

I never, ever, in a million years, ever thought this day would come. Adrian Monk and Herald Krenshaw are...friends! If you've ever read any of my blogs about working for the world famous detective, then you're probably just as surprised as I am. Mr. Monk and Harold have been enemies longer than I know because I wasn't even working for Mr. Monk yet. But I guess every hatchet gets buried sooner or later, right?

It all started when Mr. Monk's HMO coverage for individual therapy sessions was discontinued. The only way Mr. Monk could keep seeing Dr. Bell is if he cheated the system and joined his therapy group. Who else was in this particular therapy group? None other than Harold Krenshaw. You can just imagine how difficult that was. Before now, it always felt like whenever Harold was around, my job got a whole lot tougher. As usual, things got even more difficult when Mr. Monk realized people were trying to kill off people in his therapy group. Can you believe it? He was actually smiling over the fact. I wasn't sure if it was because he'd get the group to himself or that Harold Krenshaw would eventually be a target. Really, what goes on in Mr. Monk's mind scares me sometimes. And speaking of what goes on in Mr. Monk's mind, Harold Krenshaw somehow talked Mr. Monk into thinking HE was the one murdering off the therapy group. Mr. Monk...a killer?! I don't know what Harold said that was so convincing, but Mr. Monk bought it. I had the hardest time convincing Mr. Monk he couldn't be the killer. I mean, it's just too absurd!

Anyways, we went to speak to another member of the therapy group about the crime only to find her already dead. It was so sad. The poor woman had been gassed to death in her own store. Of course, Mr. Monk immediately assumed he was the killer again because she had been killed with cleaning supplies, something he was certain he would use. Thankfully, that crisis was avoided when I pointed out he wouldn't have used such cheap brands! That's when he figured out who the real murderer was. At least, I think he did. I'm not entirely sure. The room started spinning and I think I blacked out or something. I vaguely remember Mr. Monk saying something about fresh air and I think he might have even pulled me over to a seat by a window.

I started coming back around and clearly...okay, maybe not clearly, but was certain I saw a man dragging Mr. Monk's body out. All I know is, when I finally had enough strength to open my eyes and get up, Mr. Monk was gone so I called the Captain immediately. Turns out, I HAD seen a man dragging Mr. Monk's body out! And from what I know now, Mr. Monk and Harold were both locked inside of a trunk together. I don't really know what happened inside that trunk, but whatever was said or done was one of the best things that's ever happened to them. Because when I saw Mr. Monk again, he was raving about how he had conquered his claustrophobia and how he and Harold were finally getting along. Then, if that wasn't enough, Harold gave Mr. Monk the group therapy all to himself! You know, seeing as they were the only two left and all.

I guess group therapy was all those two really needed. Well, that or to be locked inside a trunk together. I'm also really glad I wasn't tossed in that trunk with them though! I was just fine in that seat by the window. And you know, the more I think about it, the more I realize how smart Mr. Monk really is when it comes to situations like these. I never suspected him to be the kind of person who would drag anyone to safety. I'm more than happy to be wrong.

-Natalie Teeger


	27. Happy Birthday, Mr Monk

_**Happy Birthday, Mr. Monk  
**_

I love Mr. Monk.

Okay, okay. Don't everybody freak out at once. I mean, why shouldn't I? It's like I told Mr. Monk. Whether he realizes it or not, he has many friends who love him and care for him. Even though he's my boss, I'm one of those friends. So, this past week I was determined to prove to him how much all of his friends care. It was Mr. Monk's birthday and I decided to organize a surprise party. I know what you're all probably thinking. Natalie, how do you throw a surprise party for the best detective in the world? Well, I'm glad you asked.

Natalie Teeger's _How To: Plan a Surprise Party for a Detective_

Step 1: Make sure the detective is aware of your plan. While it may seem like it defeats the purpose, it actually doesn't. The detective will be so on guard, he'll be off his guard.

Step 2: Rent a building in a location far enough away that it requires being driven to. It is a good idea that the building be in a dead end location for step 6 to be more believable. And, of course, make sure all invited guests know the exact time when to be at the location. There can't be a surprise party without anyone there to shout "Surprise!"

Step 3: Arrange a way for the detective to be in a car not driven by himself.

Step 4: Enlist someone else to rent or borrow an unknown vehicle and have them begin following your vehicle - the one the detective should be in!

Step 5: Enlist the help of one of the detective's closest friends on the force, preferably someone who the detective will trust no matter what he says. Have this person call you to warn that an APB just went out regarding a price being placed on the detective's head (hence the vehicle that is still chasing behind).

Step 6: Continue in the car chase until you are just outside the building. Put the car quickly in park and jump out in a panic so that the detective will follow behind.

Step 7: Convince the detective to hide with you. Good ideas include, but are not excluded to garbage bins or port-o-potties.

Step 8: Have the person(s) in the chasing vehicle move the container, with yourselves inside, inside the location.

Step 9: Once inside, the person(s) should open the container and...SURPRISE!

Other things: You can add more authentic touches here and there as you wish. For example, you may want to involve blank gunshots or act out the shooting of a guard posted outside the rented building. The options are practically endless. Have fun!

There you have it. My tips for throwing the perfect surprise party for a detective. Boy, was Mr. Monk genuinely surprised. And, you know what, he actually enjoyed it! I think that's what surprised me. I kind of assumed that once I succeeded in getting him to the party, he'd be absolutely horrified. But he wasn't. For one thing, he let me hug him. Then, he even fed me a piece of his cake...with HIS fork! If I didn't know any better, I'd say that was Mr. Monk's way of sincerely saying he got the point and that he loves and cares for his friends too.

-Natalie Teeger


	28. Mr Monk and Sharona

_**Mr. Monk and Sharona  
**_

After 5 long years, it's finally happened. I've finally met the one...the only...Sharona Fleming!

I bet you're just dying to know how that went. Well, it started out fantastic. I mean, it was great to finally get a chance to share my unique experiences with someone else who's been there, done that. But, then it got really ugly, really fast. I don't really know what happened, but I found myself getting pretty defensive with her and then she started dishing it back by accusing me of doing a terrible job with Mr. Monk. We both realized quickly how very different we both are. Of course, it didn't help that I found out Mr. Monk paid her more money than me! Maybe that's what set it off.

But I'm not sure that was quite it either. Whatever the catalyst was, we were oil and water and poor Mr. Monk was caught in the middle of two things that just don't mix. Sharona wanted to do things her way, I wanted to do things my way, and Mr. Monk was forced to be the delegate. It was such a mess that Sharona and I started a cat fight at the precinct and got Randy and the Captain involved too! It must have been something awful because when we all finally shut up, we realized Mr. Monk was gone. I felt absolutely terrible, and, of course, so did Sharona.

That's when we both figured out that no matter how different we are, we both have one very big thing in common. Mr. Monk. Yes, we already knew that we had it in common. But it took Mr. Monk running away to make us grasp our real bond. We may have different styles, but we both just want to help Mr. Monk and do what's best for him. So, we put it behind us and went to find Mr. Monk. We should have known from the start where he was...at Trudy's grave. Two assistants later and he's still at Trudy's grave. But like I told Sharona, she got him to me. Because of her tough love at the beginning, I can cherish the adventure I now get to have. And I don't want to ever have to leave Mr. Monk before I figure out how much I really love being in his life.

That got me thinking though. What would it be like if I left for 5 years and then just, one day, came back to Mr. Monk? After all we've been through together, I can't even imagine leaving to begin with. Sure, I've had occasions where I quit, but in the end I always came back. But to not see Mr. Monk for 5 years...I don't know how I could do it! I wonder how Sharona managed it. Then again, maybe she was able to do it because that's how it was supposed to be. I know it might sound crazy, but I wonder if Sharona _had_ to exit so I could enter. Maybe I can't imagine leaving Mr. Monk because this was always meant to be my adventure...right here, right now.

Speaking of adventures. Sharona may not be the one at Mr. Monk's side anymore, but it turns out she's got a whole new adventure of her own. His name is Randy Disher! That's right! Sharona and Randy must have really caught up while she was back because by the look of that kiss, they're not just friends anymore! I guess it's true what they say. Absence makes the heart grow fonder. Now that's something I definitely can't imagine! Leaving only to discover that I was in love with someone all along...

-Natalie Teeger


	29. Mr Monk and the Dog

_**Mr. Monk and the Dog  
**_

No one can escape the joy that comes from having a pet. Not even Mr. Monk.

You see, Mr. Monk temporarily adopted a beautiful dog named Shelby while he investigated the murder of her poor owner. At first, Mr. Monk was completely clueless and, honestly, if it weren't for Julie's allergies, I would have just taken Shelby myself. But I've got to hand it to him. When it came down to it, Mr. Monk really fell in love with that dog. It was absolutely touching how Mr. Monk opened his heart and home to her.

Of course, Mr. Monk's new found loved didn't go untested. It was quite a hard pill to swallow when Shelby went into labor! That's right. She had puppies! I've been around dogs before, so I can't believe I didn't realize she was pregnant. Mr. Monk just about went into shock. And you can just imagine the difficulty I had trying to convince him no to close his heart again. Not when Shelby needed care more than ever. Not when he was finally allowing love back into his life. Thankfully cute, little Exhibit A got through where I might have failed.

Who's Exhibit A? Grandpa Monk's first grandpuppy that's who. You see, Shelby's puppies were born without tails, which was proof that Shelby's owner had been associated with the case's prime suspect because it meant his dog was the father. Talk about a soap opera…! Oh, but those little cuties were worth all the trouble. I think they and their mother helped heal Mr. Monk if only just a little.

He may not know it, but a few days ago, when some of my family came to pick out a puppy and ended up taking Shelby and all the puppies, I spied Mr. Monk actually petting Shelby without a protective glove! It was one of the sweetest things I've ever seen him do. I'm going to miss Shelby. And I hope that the lesson she taught Mr. Monk never leaves him.

-Natalie Teeger


	30. Mr Monk Goes Camping

_**Mr. Monk Goes Camping  
**_

Happiness is a choice. At least, that's what Randy said as Mr. Monk rushed out of his reinstatement hearing happily despite having been denied his badge again. None of knew what to say or do to make him realize he must have misunderstood. I mean, Mr. Monk choose happiness? That's definitely not like him.

Then again, it's not like Mr. Monk to schmooze, go camping or get along with children either. And, yet, he did all three! In his original hearing, only one member of the review board seemed to have reservations. So, Mr. Monk decided to do a little schmoozing to win him over. Unfortunately, it involved going camping with Randy and the kids in the Buddies in Blue program since Willis' son, Brian was also going.

I almost expected to get a call from Randy 20 minutes into the trip telling me to come get Mr. Monk asap! I guess I should have given him more credit than that. I should know by now that when Mr. Monk sets his mind to something, he usually sees it through. It's that gift and curse thing, I think. And he did great this time! No calls from Randy, no reports on the news about hikers finding strange signs of rocks grouped by size or color along the trail, or anything of the sort. He even managed to win over Captain Willis.

Then again, Willis had no choice after Mr. Monk saved Brian from a bear! I know! I could hardly believe it either. So, with everything Mr. Monk went through to get his badge back, and that connection he'd created with Brian, I can't help but wonder if maybe he did understand what the review board meant. Maybe he was happy with doing what he set out to do, schmooze Captain Willis. Maybe he realized he'd helped Brian and that felt good. Maybe I'm just hopeful for any kind of break through, but maybe Randy was right. I think Mr. Monk knows he'll get his badge someday, and I'm guessing he won't have to face anymore bears to do so!

Of course, after a near death experience, Mr. Monk's biggest complaint was that his hand had been inside a fish! I guess some things will never change...but I'm okay with that.

-Natalie Teeger


End file.
